For The Love Of A Daughter
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: Nina never understood the meaning of love, her parents had always bickered with each other. She didn't even think love existed, until she met Fabian Rutter. He seemed different from everyone, she let herself fall. But her mind keeps reminding her of the pain and sorrow her parents went though. Will she move on from her parents' past, so she can finally experience love itself?
1. Prologue

**Hello again! I am starting another story, and hopefully, I will finish this one! But I am devoting my time to this story, because it's for a friend. She loves House of Anubis! Any who, this story is a bit based off of "The Only Exception" by Paramore, but not completely. The prologue will be a flashback of Nina's past… Enjoy! **

**Update – 2/11/13: This has officially been edited! Damn, right up there it says I was devoting my time… And this is the only chapter written for this story! I got so many different projects right now, and I did then, I completely forgotten about a lot of my stories! But I am planning on finishing a lot of them this year, including this one! I'm pretty much looking at which ones are the most popular, then bringing those back. So huzzah!**

Description: Nina never understood the meaning of love. Her parents had always fought with each other when they were alive. She didn't think love existed, until she met Fabian Rutter. But her mind keeps reminding her of the pain and sorrow her parents went she move on from her parents' past, so she can finally experience love itself?

* * *

**Prologue **

_11 year ago…_

"Mommy, look! I found a daisy in the backyard for you!" I exclaimed excitedly, beginning to jump up and down. I loved going outside, searching for flowers to give to her. I always heard her screaming at my dad, telling him that he should be buying her flowers. So, I took it on myself to get her flowers.

She glanced over at me, and hushed me, returning to her phone call. Why wouldn't she take my flower? Maybe she didn't like it.

Or maybe it was just me she didn't like…

"But Mommy, I picked this flower just for you!" I pouted, crossing my arms. I heard her groan, and she grabbed the flower out of my hand, setting it on the counter. It was going to die, doesn't she know that flowers need water to live, just like humans?

"Mommy, it's going to die!" I yelled softly.

"NINA! SHUSH!" She bellowed, before flying out of the room, an angry expression across her face. I sadly grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and filled it with water. I gazed at the flower for a bit, before letting out a large sigh. I would care for this flower if she didn't. I wouldn't let it die. I would make sure it lived forever.

I heard the door slam open, and I quickly got out of my chair. Daddy was home! I hastily rushed downstairs, and ran over to him.

"Daddy, you're home, finally!" I chirped, as I tried to give him a hug. He grunted, and pushed me away. He gave me a look of pure disgust, and went into his study, where he would probably be for the rest of the night. Why didn't he want to talk to me? I saw my mom follow him, so I decided to go listen in on them.

"We can't afford that, Mallory! What can't you understand?" My dad's voice stated loud and clearly.

"But I need a laptop for my work!" My mom replied, just as loud. She sounded really mad, why couldn't my daddy get her a laptop? She needed it for work!

"You can use the computer at the library for FREE!" My dad shouted. I peeked in, seeing my dad about to slap my mom.

"DON'T!" I screamed, and they both looked over at me, both of their faces becoming bright red with anger. I shouldn't have listened, but I've always wondered what my parents talked about in there… Is that what my father did? Did he hurt my mom?

My dad walked over to me, and I could his flat hands turn into fists. I took a big step back, but my dad gripped my wrist. I could see the anger flashing through his eyes, making me jump slightly. What was he doing to do to me?

"Were you listening, Nina?" My dad asked softly, as if he was trying to hide the rage inside him.

"Yeah, but-"

Saying that much was senseless.

* * *

_That was just a quick prologue, and flashback to show what Nina's life was when she was little. Please review and chapter 1 will be up soon! _

_Update – 2/11/13: All done with editing! I cut the part out with Gran, we already know about that part anyways! It's pretty obvious, due to the show… But whatever! There will be more explaining in the first chapter! But did the editing help a bit? I didn't want to rewrite it, but the next chapter will be more detailed, as I have grown as a writer since then :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	2. Chapter 1

_Yes, finally, an update to this story! I noticed that fifteen people follow it, even though only a short prologue was shown! Really sweet, guys! I promise not to let you down with cliché mishap, and this story will *hopefully* be one you won't forget, and maybe you even learn something from. Oh the Fabina I have planned :*)_

_I have been planning my stories out chapter by chapter, but I am going to 'wing' this one, so bear with me. I may change chapters, may add them in, and may move them around. I will tell you if I do any of those things, so you don't get confused :) I used to do this method for a while, until… Well, just 'Try A Detective' used the planning out method. 'Winging' things is my specialty xD_

_There is something in the last A/N that I need to clear up… I changed her backstory slightly, so discard it! There is no Gran! Yup!_

* * *

**Chapter One – Nina's POV**

The airplane ride seemed to last for ages. Throughout the flight, all I could hear was babies wailing, parents trying to hush them, and kids blaring their iPods a bit too loudly. I had been on a plane ride before, and it had been much more relaxing that time.

I was only three when I took my first plane ride, I hardly remembered it, but I recalled being one of the quiet kids on it. I had been focused on the small TV running, it interested me more than the plane and the wonders it had to offer. Nothing could ever beat Spongebob.

A few minutes later, we were signaled to put our seatbelts on, and I quietly did so. Everyone else did as well, the parents double-checking their kids' seatbelts so they wouldn't fly off their seats. I saw a young boy kiss their mother's cheek, and I grinned widely.

My mother hated when I did that. Every time I tried to kiss her on the cheek, or even hug her, she would tell me off, saying for me to knock it off. I eventually stopped trying, and she didn't seem to notice. She didn't really care about me, just like my father.

I was positive I was an accident. My parents had always made me feel unwanted, like I didn't belong. That was the only thing they were good at, making me feel like rubbish. And to top it all off, when they got really mad at me, they tended to throw a few punches at me, the youngest time being five.

Five years old… I could remember it like it was yesterday. I had just wanted to see what was going on in his study, but I was doing wrong in their eyes, so they thought it was best for me to learn a lesson. Most parents would have sent me to my room, or told me not to do it again. Instead, I was thrown against a wall, yelled at, he had been so close, he had spit on me while he was doing so, and then slapped several times.

They hurt me a lot, but not usually violently. Violence was only used a few times, when I was really bad. But they had died when I was only seven, they didn't even have the chance to get cruel. Most of their abuse was neglect.

In a way, I was glad they died… I was scared that one day, they would end up killing me from frustration. But it still broke my heart, they were still my parents. They were the reason I was alive, they were the reason I was able to walk on my own feet.

But they had also been the reason I wanted to be dead, or have never existed in the first place.

And things didn't even get better when they died. I was sent to an orphanage, I had nobody. Everyone in our family had already passed, and no friends of the family wanted me. I was a nuisance to everyone I met or dealt with.

But those beatings, those random outbursts, they left me nervous. I know normal people don't rage like that, but doesn't that mean that others are out there, that do attack when you push them too far? And would they go farther than my parents, maybe even ending my life? Did people get that angry?

When I was five, a lot of things changed. I became cautious, I lost my childhood. I was scared that it would happen again, and it did. I could never forget any of it, it was impossible. Those memories were forever carved into my mind, never being able to disappear.

And even if I began to doubt it happened, I had proof. One of the times, my mother had slid her nails hard against my cheek, leaving three dashes diagonally across. I had other bruises as well, but I could easily hide them. But this one, I didn't have money for makeup, I had to walk around with it.

The announcer's voice shot me back into reality, and I swiftly stood up, walking into the aisle. People shoved past me, eagerly trying to get off the plane. I flinched at every touch.

I took a deep breath, before heading off the flight.

_Nobody is going to hurt you here, why would they? You haven't even spoke to anyone. Don't be so scared of everything, Nina. Don't be a wuss. Man up._

I sprinted over to the conveyor belt, and patiently waited for my luggage to come around. My bag was going to stick out, I had put a giant American flag sticker over it. One of the women at the orphanage had given it to me, and said I should bring it with me. I had taken it, and did what she had recommended. I liked it.

I was heading to a new school, a new life. About a month ago, I had applied for this scholarship to an élite boarding school in England, and turns out, I made it through. I was so excited, I could finally start over.

I didn't really have any friends back in America. People didn't like my worriedness, my constant flinching, and my suspicions. I was too different for them, they didn't want to deal with it. I was an outcast.

Boys were a different issue. And I don't even want to go into that.

I spotted my American flag, and hopped over, taking it carefully off the conveyor belt. I grinned softly to myself, and started my way outside. Everything already seemed so different, it felt refreshing.

I had already paid a taxi in advance to take me to the school, so I glanced around for it. I soon found a guy holding a poster with my name on it, and I ran over, the man taking my luggage.

"Anubis house, correct?" He asked, stuffing it into the trunk. I nodded, and he opened the taxi door for me, and I jumped in.

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" Some girl bellowed at me, putting both her hands on her hips.

I had just gotten here, and I already made a fool of myself. I wasn't paying much attention, and I walked straight into someone, causing me to fall over. She towered over me, keeping her hands in place. She didn't seem very nice, and she had a lot of attitude and spunk to her. Her brown eyes flared with hatred. I glanced away, focusing on a tree nearby.

Silence filled the air, and I eventually sat up, rubbing the back of my head. Some green-eyed girl had come over, I could hear her snickering. I had a feeling these two were close friends, and that they both shared something in common: They already hated me.

"Not going to say anything? What are you, mute?" The green-eyed girl sneered, a smirk crawling on to her face. The brown-eyed girl let out a laugh, and the green-eyed girl soon joined in. I just sat there, watching them, afraid they'd push me back down if I got up. Why were they being such bullies? It's not like I meant to walk straight into the girl… And I was the one who fell down! She was still standing up, unaffected!

"Joy, Patricia, what the hell?" A boy's voice whined desperately, moving the two girls away. His eyes were a light blue, sparkling along with the sunlight. I could tell he was usually the quiet one, who didn't speak out very much. He had that sort of 'geek chic' look.

The first thing I notice about someone is their eye-color. I wasn't sure why, but that's what I would look for first. They told a lot about a person, and that fascinated me. It also told me how that person was feeling, angry eyes and happy eyes are very different.

The boy reached out his hand, and I took it hesitantly, standing up on my feet. I got up to my feet. I quickly let go of his hand, shoving it into my hoodie pocket. I could see his eyes become confused, but he blinked, and looked over to the two girls, which I presumed were Joy and Patricia. They were still laughing their heads off, which made me feel uneasy. I was tempted to shove past them both, but that would have given off even a worse impression.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." I stated, picking up my bag. The brown-eyed girl rolled her eyes, and let out a huff. The blue-eyed boy shook his head.

"Whatever happened, I doubt you need to apologize… And hey, you're American. Are you new here?" He asked curiously, putting his attention on me. The girls turned their heads to me as well, waiting for an answer. I was defiantly going to stick out here with my accent.

"Yeah, I'm American. I'm new here… Living right at Anubis house." I responded clearly, trying my best to hide my fear. It wasn't working as well as I planned it. They didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, we all live there!" Fabian responded cheerfully, a warm smile forming on his lips. "Fabian."

"Nina."

He held out his hand, and I shook it gently, letting go as soon as I could. His eyes didn't become confused again, so I smiled myself. Patricia and Joy then left, uninterested in the conversation. I could hear them talking as they left, and I could hear my name clearly in it.

I _really _didn't like them.

"Well Nina, why don't I show you to Anubis then?" He questioned, taking his bag from me. I nodded slowly, trying to get my bag from him. I just met him, he didn't need to do that! I was fully capable of holding it.

He refused to give it to me, and he began his way towards the house. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and I swiftly followed after him.

* * *

_Happy for a new chapter? Hope so! No schedule on this one, since it is all being 'winged'. But there should be a new chapter before the end of next week, yay! Probably earlier xD_

_Also, if you haven't heard, I am beginning trailers for my fanfictions! The link is on my profile :) You will also find a bunch of cool stuff there :D_

_Also also, I always have a bunch of passive voice issues... I know how to clear some of them up, but some confuse me... If any of you could describe how to fix that, I would love you :3_

_Another thing, I know 'Definition of a Writer' does this, and I am sure others do as well, but it's a smart idea! If you leave a review, I will PM you a special preview of the next chapter! There is no schedule, but I tend to finish chapters WAY before I post them. So you would still get it early! So yay! :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


End file.
